


Eientei's Enigmatic Energies

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: With the two immortals that meet within The Bamboo Forest Of The Lost for their occasional spar, the two that are the closest to them also vent out their frustrations and worries in their own ways..





	

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sounds of fire crackling out in swift bursts only to be brushed away by a powerful gust of wind reverberated throughout the forest on a chilly night, just as it always had done since its two immortal occupants had found their way back to each other. The sounds of danmaku splitting the scenery apart, the smell of flesh and wood burning, the taste of the metallic copper that humans bled would be scattered around the war zone.

It was a sound and landscape that had become fairly adjusted to by all residents of the forest. If one valued their life, they'd steer clear from the vicinity as blood would be shed gratuitously.

But for two individuals, two that had the closest ties to the phoenix and the princess, the event would be something they'd never get accustomed to despite how much time passes.

From start to finish, till one was deceased and the other was standing motionless as the familiar routine of emptiness set in without their sparring partner they had just killed; none of it they would become adjusted to. Because whatever way these two individuals looked at it, their dearest one would die by the hands of the other's even if only for a temporary moment.

 

Keine shivered as the cold swept around her, at least she hoped it was due to the cold and not because of the screams and shouts coming from the two engaged in a fight to numerous deaths. She closed her eyes and squeezed her arms tighter around herself as she tried to push the images of what could be happening out of mind, she had already seen enough to last her entire lifetime. Stood outside the entrance of the manor, she took a shivering breath in as a roar of flames engulfed an entire section of the forest as various elements levitated against it, pushing it back towards its owner. The teacher knew she should just turn away but she couldn't get her legs to follow the chain of command that her brain was giving. She feared that if she moved just an inch away, there were parts of history that even she couldn't revive, more so, people.

Never would she have thought that she'd be a witness to such a spectacle on a daily basis, one that was petty in a sense now given how much time had simmered it down. Still, as the eerie soundscape of death floated into her ears, the painful chills that ran thought her body wouldn't subside, 

It was the feeling of warm hands resting on her own and a body press up behind her that got the shivering to stop for Keine. The touch alone was enough for her to know who it was, they could be drowning in Misty Lake at the depths but Keine would still know who it was that was sinking with her.

"Eirin.."

She had been waiting for her outside her home whilst she listened to Mokou and Kaguya do what they did best for at least several nights of the week usually and she knew there was only one other who understood the dilemma, the inner turmoil she was experiencing.

"It's okay, I am here" Eirin replied and hugged her arms tighter around the teacher, "You know you do not have to wait here for me, please let yourself in, Keine".

Keine placed her arms over Eirin's and allowed the comfort of the doctor to coat her as she leaned her head back onto her shoulder. She smiled at the ease that Eirin could put her in within only a second of being there but she wasn't surprised since she was the pinnacle of providing a serene aura wherever she went.

"Thank you, I became a little transfixed on them" she sighed as Eirin nuzzled into her shoulder, "They're being more aggressive than usual".

"I noticed. Perhaps down to the break they took for the last few week and it is all pouring out now" she replied and felt Keine's body slump, "I know it hurts to know what they both have to endure but do not let that be the case, this burden isn't yours".

"Nor is it yours" Keine said and moved her face to the side so that their cheeks were pressed together, "But I understand what you mean, there is only so much we can do for them..and us".

"That is so and right now my priority is to get you out of this cold" Eirin said and kissed the teacher on her cheek as she moved them back into her home without moving her body off of Keine's.

 

She closed the door with an arm still wrapped around Keine's waist, hoping to be able to drown some of the sounds out and as she looked back to tell her that she would make them some tea, Keine flung herself into her arms and buried her head into her chest.

Eirin smiled and held Keine tight as she ran her hand down her pale blue hair in a soothing motion as the teacher exhaled.

"Okay, tea can wait" she chuckled whilst trying to move Keine's attention fully away from the noise outside.

She heard her mumble something into her chest but couldn't make it out so Eirin gently placed her hand on Keine's cheek and then slowly trailed it down so that she could lift her chin up. Her normally soothing brown eyes held an intense gaze as she stared up at Eirin, that intensity turning into a pleading gaze and the doctor knew what Keine needed.

It was a look that signified that she wanted Eirin, no, she needed her. Needed her to take her away both mentally & physically. A place where sounds of their friends killing each other was drowned by the sounds of their own bodies joining together.

"Keine..".

"Please" Keine nodded as Eirin lowered her face and placed both of her hands under her neck gently when Keine lifted her head up to meet her lips.

Her hands locked behind Eirin's neck as they kissed gently at first whilst the desire within them built with each stroke of their lips coming together. The thought of somebody walking in on them in the middle of the hallway didn't cross Keine's mind, the only thought being the woman holding her tight against her and kissing her with unwavering love being the only thing she could think clearly of.

Eirin was a little more precarious knowing how abrupt the rabbits of Eientei could be and appear so she slowly stopped the kiss with a few pecks here and there.

The frustration was evident on Keine's face, her arms pulling down Eirin's neck to urge her to continue & despite the situation, Eirin found herself thinking that the teacher couldn't possibly get any more endearing. That was until Keine said her name in a similar way that Kaguya would when she needed something, soft yet alluringly. 

It was out of Keine's character that was for sure and Eirin placed her hands on her face when the teacher opened her eyes that were now slightly darkened to a reddish colour due to her desires running amok.

"Let's have that tea first okay? Come with me" she instructed and took a hold of Keine's hand and led her to her bedroom.

 

It was a relatively slow walk as Eirin tried to gauge what the younger woman was thinking, her hand held in her own rather tightly. There was just something different about this visit that she couldn't quiet put her finger on and it wasn't like this was out of the blue. Whenever Mokou and Kaguya had these battles, it was each other's company that they sought out, they would both stay locked in each other's arms, touching and kissing each other tenderly as the night played out.

But the urgency in the way Keine was clinging onto her and the way her eyes spoke with the same spark her usually soft voice did when she said she needed her, the underlying tone of the pent up yearning couldn't be missed.

"Keine, are you okay?".

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine" Keine replied, "Its just been a while that I've seen you".

"They have taken quiet a break I suppose".

Keine hummed in agreement as they approached Eirin's room that was deep within the mansion's like Kaguya's. It was secluded enough that the sounds of the two immortals going at each other died down considerably.

They stepped in and Eirin led Keine to her bed, urging her to sit down and brushed the side of her bluish locks, "I'll be back in a short moment" she said and turned away only to feel the woman's hand grab her wrist.

"Keine?".

The teacher said nothing and pulled Eirin with a firm tug till her knees hit the edge of bed and she ended up straddling Keine who was looking up at her with unreadable eyes as her hands rested in the doctor's hips.

"Talk to me", Eirin gently coaxed and removed the woman's hat so that she could run her fingers deeper into Keine's her, "This isn't about Mokou and the princess this time is it".

"I don't want this to be about them Eirin, I don't want to end up in your bed just to deal with them, it has become much more for me and I have been wondering; do you feel the same?".

The adamance in Keine's voice was the first thing that took Eirin aback, about how clear she was making it that this thing that she felt wasn't down to the actions of others and she knew it herself with every passing moment they spent together.

"I can say that every part of me has wanted to seek you out during other occasions than this" Eirin replied with ease as she trailed her hands down Keine's shoulders, "I assumed you were comfortable with the usual arrangement hence why I didn't press things further with you".

Keine pulled Eirin's face down via the collar of her dress as soon as those well formed words of how the feeling was indeed mutual escaped the doctor's mouth. Her mind had been occupied day in and day out since their last encounter and when she realised that maybe she needed Eirin on a level that was much more than a support system, her mind clawed at itself in a bid to sate her need to go to Eientei to see Eirin daily. But now as their mouths danced in and around each other's with Eirin gently pushing her down and hovering over her, Keine let go of all the pent up afflictions of not being able to see her in so long.

Eirin slid her hand over Keine's exposed thigh as the latter lifted her legs up to wrap around her and the sounds of her strained breathing and pulsating body withering under her made the doctor wish she had succumbed to her own whims of needing to see Keine again. She tugged at her lips and kept a firm grip beneath her waist as she lifted her face away to see the woman in an enamoured state.

"Forgive me for not speaking much earlier about the change in my feelings towards you, Keine" she breathed out into her lips.

Keine smiled as her hand ran down Eirin's thick braid, the other cupping her cheek, "Nothing to be apologetic about, I don't think I would've been able to keep it in any longer and I don't want to so as long as you feel the same. I couldn't be happier given what is happening".

Eirin's blue eyes glimmered with the light of the almost full moon, a warm smile copying that of Keine's. The thought of being able to spend time with the teacher out of the now normal situations made her heart race and she could feel the teacher's do the same and with nothing else to elaborate on other than taking in the moment for what it was; she pressed her lips back to Keine's who happily melded into it with her own.

With their confession of desiring more than comfort from each other, they both allowed themselves to shed the last barriers that kept their love for each other sealed up. Something that had been aching to break free from both women for some time and the feeling of being able to do just that was exhilarating. 

 

Outside of the window, two pairs of eyes sparkled with slight mischief as they moved away to give Keine and Eirin their privacy.

"Took em long enough huh" Mokou scoffed with a sleepy Kaguya on her back as she flew through the side of the manor.

"A helpful push goes a long way" the princess replied and nuzzled into Mokou's shoulder.

They both had light scratches on them as their playful sparring session that was packed with overdramatic sound effects and light shows for their spectators worked in their favour. The need to tear each other apart had diminished over the course of their existence and more so when they noticed where Eirin and Keine ended up during each session.

Little would they know that both Kaguya and Mokou had orchestrated many of these dramatized scenarios when they realised that what the doctor and teacher felt for each other was much more than a coping mechanism.

Even immortals like to play matchmaker every now and then.

 


End file.
